


Morning after

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: yet another request off tumblr, Kaidan and Shep have a steamy moment in the mess hall after he comes back to the Normandy
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 9





	Morning after

"So how's it feel being back home Major?" Lily asked as she leaned back against the counter in the mess hall, blowing away the steam that came from her blasto mug.

"Good, I missed it." Kaidan glanced over his shoulder at her from where he was in front of the coffee maker "And the people."

Lily rolled her eyes as she tried not to smile "Uh huh."

"Seriously Commander, thanks for letting me come back." 

Lily watched as he poured his coffee "Of course I need someone with your uh…" she ran her eyes down him, stopping at his ass "Assets." Kaidan turned around, coffee cup in hand and she quickly met his gaze hoping he didn't catch her staring, he did "Besides, you have permanent puppy eye syndrome it's hard to say no to you."

"I don't have puppy eyes."

"Lies but it's part of what makes you so adorable."

Kaidan choked on his coffee and Lily froze "Adorable huh?"

Lily set her mug down and crossed her arms, her face now bright red "Yeah, so what?" 

Kaidan set his mug down and walked over to her, tilting her head up and brushing his thumb across her bottom lip before leaning in close and kissing her. Lily always had a hard time resisting him and this was no different, she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Kaidan picked her up and sat her on the counter top, they were the only two that ever got up this early so they weren't concerned about being caught but even if they were it would've been totally worth it.

"I've missed you." Kaidan murmured into her mouth when he pulled away before Lily drew him back in. 

Lily placed her hand on his cheek "I missed you too." Kaidan placed one last gentle kiss on her lips before stepping away. Lily wanted to drag him up to her cabin and continue what he started but the rest of the crew would be up soon and probably wondering where they went but Kaidan had asked her out on a date, so if she were lucky he'd be joining her in her cabin very soon.


End file.
